bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Steelearth14
'Welcome!' This is Steelearth14's talk page! Archive 1 'Talk Space!' so .... how you doing today??? OMG, I AM SO BORED, I HAVE TO MAKE SMALL TALK!!! O_O" Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 18:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) DID THAT ACTUALLY HAPPEN??? Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:07, August 16, 2010 (UTC) no, i mean the person screaming in TRU??? Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) what the EFF?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:20, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i'm on BD getting pics. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 19:49, August 16, 2010 (UTC) why i thought i was getting on your nerves. i didnt criticize i didnt use anger i asked a simple question maybe later. I have business to attend to. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 20:05, August 16, 2010 (UTC) i am brawling this girl, and i asked nicely to see her stealth Lumino. She is being annoying, and it's round 3, i haven't seen it. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) i got off out of anger. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:18, August 17, 2010 (UTC) my grandparents won't let me have that, twitter, or myspace. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|| it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 14:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) The Same T, hing. It is here, just not hyphenated. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'''HOT.]] 20:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wait, what? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 13:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, Preyas/Brains=DIVIDE BY ZERO ERROR!!! Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 14:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply Okay...why are you telling me this...and people have a natural tendency, or so I've seen, to default an unknown person's gender to their own. Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 14:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Steelearth... Darkus[[User Talk:DarkusMaster|''Master:]] VILANTOR!!!! 19:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :No. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 19:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, you can. Bakuhorma I got the magic in me.... 23:06, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re; Sorry, gave Sabator to AOH. BUT you can have the Hakapoid, Terrorcrest, AND Lumagrowl. :What's your channel? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 00:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Simple. It had no editors, and probably wasn't going to have any. if it would have had some, or looked as though it may have one, i would have let it be. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 15:54, August 23, 2010 (UTC) So what? Target is an okay place to shop. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 16:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Because..... BECAUSE YOUR A TRAITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That´s why i don´t like you....... Just like i hate Zealots........ I´m in a WAR with them........ Sorry AGAIN Traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 16:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) If you want to be friends with me...... You must pay me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Give 5 pictures of Lumino Dragonoid into my talk page, okay??? My sister stole my computer!!! And plays Spore with it!!! 16:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Great...... Thank you for the pictures!!! Now we can be friends again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D The Warrior Empire dislikes strangers!!! 14:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sometimes i don't sleep! []. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''The Question Is.]] 13:02, August 28, 2010 (UTC) {| width=100% style="background: lightblue; padding: 5px 5px 5px; vertical-align:top;" | style="padding:5px 5px 5px;" | | style="padding:5px 5px 5px;" |' You have been blocked from editing for violating Bakugan Wiki Policy, with an expiring time of never.' If you believe this block is unjustified you may contest this block by replying here on your talk page. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 20:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) {| width=100% style="background: lightblue; padding: 5px 5px 5px; vertical-align:top;" | style="padding:5px 5px 5px;" | | style="padding:5px 5px 5px;" |' You have been blocked from editing for violating Bakugan Wiki Policy, with an expiring time of never.' If you believe this block is unjustified you may contest this block by replying here on your talk page. Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 20:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I was showing you my new sig :P Lesbian Ninjas Hate HAMMER TIME! 20:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey I know I haven't been on in a while but I was wondering if you would like to come over to Bakugan teams wikia -Bakulomar Wing! Wing! We do not know what he was thinking, so leave it be until he does it again. THEN email me to block him. Leave me be, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'I'm writing ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| '''genius poetry here.]] 20:53, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I Know. And You're Welcome. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 03:17, September 3, 2010 (UTC) AOH... So far as I know... He's ... DarkusAlpha (talk) 03:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude... AOH got caught in a bad weather - a hurricane. DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I don't Hate you or whatever. I don't know you. DarkusAlpha (talk) 04:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I can edit. Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 04:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) LATERZ! SEE YA REC! Steelearth14|The new age is coming | . . . 04:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) See Ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 04:13, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 'REAL CREATIVE! STEEL!|THE DESTINED AGE IS HERE! | RARGH! 15:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC)' What do you mean... That I should slow down? I'm just improving this wiki. And wanna be friends? DarkusAlpha (talk) 14:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) HERE'S STEELY! (I'm back kiddies. This time, nothing will get in my way. Get ready for a storm, cause a hurricane is coming your way. STEEL!|THE DESTINED AGE IS HERE! | RARGH! 15:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC)) RAA! A WEAK EXAMPLE OF THE POWER THAT WILL COME! HERE! STEEL!|THE DESTINED AGE IS HERE! | RARGH! 15:20, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ANYONE?! 'HELLO! ANGERLY SAID!' STEEL!|THE DESTINED AGE IS HERE! | RARGH! 03:47, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ... http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Retired Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ????? NO.. It was this stupid anon who (FUDGED) UP MY PAGE BOY! don't call me sherlock Suddenly, Mario Kart is fun! Reply Actually, Archive 5, I believe.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]]''only 25 cents!'' 19:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) And... What do you mean by "noticable"? Bendo14: Hydras rule the world and Phosphos rules the hydras... 01:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC)